Twisted
by XxZammieLoverxX
Summary: My Version of CMH. Cammie's mother is a assassin, who works for the circle and her dad was KIA. Zach's mother is the headmistress at Blackthorne and Zach's dad is MIA. It's kidda a twisted story. Not sure what rating. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Zach Goode.

That's me.

I go to the Blackthorne Academy for  
exceptional young men.

But it's really just a school for spies.

Yeah, spies.

My mom's the headmistress at Blackthorne. My dad? Once a top spy. Now? MIA.

Mr. Solomon was yapping about tails and stuff I probably already knew. Then I heard the word mission and perked up for a second.

"Your Mission is to get to the ruby slipper exhibit by four o' clock," Mr. Solomon said. That's super easy. There has got to be- "And there's a catch. You'll have some of my best tails." I have never been caught while sneaking around. Almost. Till I met Sarah Abrams. Why did she of all people see me? Why did I date her? Why did I have to lie to her? Other than that I never have. And never will from now on. "Your tails know your names and that's all."

About a hour later we were all set up and ready to go. I jumped out of the car (no joke I actually JUMPED) with Grant and we started walking around.

We saw to girls walking by us. One with thick, long, brown hair. The other had sparkling blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The one with the brown hair spun around, I swear I thought I saw Grant drool a bit. And Grant's the one who usually has the girls drooling over him.

I caught the other girl staring and she blushed a cute red, looking away.

Wait a minute. Did I call a civilian cute? AGAIN? No. No more civilians. God what am I thinking? I'm on a god damn mission! I started to walk away from Grant, signaling to split up and meet up at the exhibit. I walked towards the elevator, only to find the girl with the sparkling eyes.

"Hey," I said, putting on the Goode charm.

"Hey," was her response, "Callie Abrams," she stuck out her hand and-WHAT? She has got to be a tail. No way could she be a Abrams. Well it is a really common name. I'm not sure.

"Blake Morgan," I said, shaking her hand, leaning up against the back wall of the elevator.

"So, what school do you go to?" she asked, turning on her own charm.

"Blackthorne Academy," I said. It's not like I'll ever see her again.

"I go to Roseville High. So your one of those snobby rich boys like Preston Winters?" Callie asked.

"Not exactly snobby, not really rich," was my reply.

"Cool," she said. The elevator stopped and I got out, walking towards the euby slipper exhibit.

"Wait," someone said, grabbing my wrist. It was Callie. "Where are you going?"

"Ruby slipper exhibit," I said wriggling out of her grip.

"Mind if I come?" she asked.

"I have to meet someone," I said.

"Okay, well I'll see you around," Callie said.

"I doubt that," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've got to go. See you around."

"I doubt that," Callie said. I started walking away, trying to ignore that whole encounter. I looked back for a second, only to see she was gone.

I ran into the exhibit 4 seconds late.

"Your late Zach," Mr. Solomon said, coming out of the shadows.

"But I don't have a tail, so that counts, right?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure," Mr. Solomon said.

"Hi Blackthorne Boy," Callie said, stepping out of the shadows next to Mr. Solomon.

I was caught.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach POV**

I did it.

Again.

"Really easy to catch you, you know that right?" 'Callie' said.

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," mystery girl said, disappearing into the shadows.

**Cammie POV**

Cammie Morgan.

codename: Chameleon

Mother: Rachel Morgan, part of the Circle of Cavan. Father: KIA.

I got to the Gallagher Institute for troubled young woman. We're anything but troubled. To te outsiders, we're a military school for girls. To other spy schools, like Blackthorne, we're spies. But really, we're assassins. The Circle recruits at Gallagher, which is what my mother wants me to do.

I had a mission from our cove ops teacher. To track down a spy from Blackthorne and find their location. Easy. I tail Zach Goode, Bex has Grant Newman, Liz is in the van and Macey has the one and only Preston Winters.

These Blackthorne Boys are going down. Gallagher Girl style.

"Knock 'em dead," Macey said, walking away, linking arms with Tina Walters.

Tina seems annoying to everyone, but really she's pretty nice. To her friends that is. She doesn't really care for... boys.

Speaking of, I spotted my target. He was walking with Grant Newman. Zach had black hair, messed up in every right place. He had intense green eyes and muscle. defiantly a player.  
Grant was like, well, a Greek God. No joke. You could see his eight pack through his shirt and there was every bit of muscle in his shirt.

Bex spun around and I swear I saw Grant starting to drool. Typical. I looked towards Zach and saw he wasn't paying attention. He looked up, catching me. He didn't show any emotion, so I just smirked.

I saw him start to walk towards the museum. I ran in the back entrance, and into the first elevator that he would see. About 14 seconds later he entered.

"Hey," Zach said. He was obviously trying to charm me. Not gonna happen.

"Hey," I said, "Callie Abrams," I stuck out a hand and saw a flash of fear in his eyes. I looked up his file and found out he had a relationship with some civilian. Sarah Abrams I think.

"Blake Morgan," Zach said, shaking my outstretched hand.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked, turning on some of my own charm.

"Blackthorne Academy," he said.

"I got to Roseville High. So your some snobby rich boy like Preston Winters, right?"

"Not really snobby, not really rich," was his reply.

"Cool," I said. The elevator dinged, singling that we had gotten to the floor he needed to be at. He walked out, heading towards a exhibit.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Ruby Slipper exhibit," Zach said, wriggling out of my grip.

"Mind if I come?" I asked.

"I have to meet someone," he said.

Okay. I'll see you around," I said.

"I doubt that," he said under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you around," Zach said a little too quickly.

"I doubt that," I said. He turned and walked away.

Then it was my time to disappear.

Watch out Blackthorne Boy.

Here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach POV**

"A girl caught you," Grant said, staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah I get it, stop looking at me like that. It's annoying," I snapped.

"Guys I got some food from the dinner hall," Preston said, running in. (Preston is a spy in this fanfic.) He set down four plates of waffles.

"Thanks Pres," Jonas said grabbing a plate, while doing something on the computer.

"Dude a girl beat you!" Grant said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, punching him in the face. He fell backwards off the bed he was sitting on.

"Harsh, Blackthorne Boy," someone said behind me. I turned around and saw the girl with sparkling eyes. "I knew you were a bad boy, but I didn't know you were that bad."

"Hey hottie," Grant said moving towards her.

"Back off Newman," she said.

"What?" Grant said.

"I said back off Newman!" she said, kicking him where it counts. Grant toppled over, moaning and yelling curses at mystery girl.

"That's what you get," she said, turning to Preston "Winters, Mace needs you to actually text her and Anderson," at this Jonas perked up bit, "Have you been able to break through Bookworms walls? Cause I doubt you can." We all turned to Jonas and he had shock written all over his face. I turned back to mystery girl, only to find she disappeared.

Again.

**Cammie POV**

"He's not texting me back!" Macey screamed, I'm sure my ears fell off right then and there.

"Shut the bloody ell up Mace! They're gonna find out bout us!" Bex whisper-shouted.

"Both of you quiet now!" I said, trying to split them up. Of course I couldn't because A) Bex kicked me in the gut, and B) Macey would kill me if she got mad enough to throw her 'amazing' new iPhone 8 S at me.

"You all were crazy when I met you guys," Liz said, tapping on her computer.

"Hows it going with blocking that guy, Comp WhiZ?" I said.

"Anderson can't even get through the first wall," Liz said, laughing. I nodded my head then turned to Macey. I took her iPhone and checked her email, calls, texts, and Google+ and Facebook account.

"He's being a dick!" Macey yelled.

"Nope," I said, "he just can't really... Keep contact with anyone. Same at Gallagher. Remember?" I said putting her iPhone on the table.

"They do that here too?" Macey complained.

"Yeah," I said.

"You gonna sneak up on Zach later?" Bex said.

"Yeah," I said, "I have the perfect plan," I said.

"While you do that," Bex said, yawning. "I'm gonna take a Bex Baxter nap, Night!" Bex went to the bathroom, while I pieced together my plan. When Bex came out, I was slipping on a pair of black boots with a little heel, camo khakis, and a black tank top.

Bex grabbed her sheets and ripped them off her bed. She remade them and got all snuggled up. I made sure she was asleep, then I slipped out, making my way into Zach's room.

"Harsh, Blackthorne Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry i haven't updated any of my stories! Homeworks getting bigger and bigger every week!**

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Grant POV  
**  
She seemed...

Familiar.

In a bad way.

I looked back to where she was standing to see nothing. I looked at Zach and he had a expression simalor to Jonas. I looked at Preston who was looking at himself in the mirror. Again. I sat down on my bed and thought about that girl. Why did I feel a connection towards her? Why does she remind me of my family which I never met? How does a girl do this to me? And why do I feel the need to wrap my arms around her and hold her closely?

I'll have to find her secret, and get my answers.

Fast.

But right now my beds calling me.

And then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was about 3 o'clock. I crept out of bed and into the halls. I slithered in the shadows down the almost always deserted hall. I slowly inched towards the big doors at the end of the hallway when I heard something. Was it giggling? No, it couldn't have been. I continued down the hall and slowly opened the doors and going into the old Great Hall. I looked around to see everything empty, as usual. I stepped forward, relaxing my body. I hadn't been here since last year. I heard the door shut behind me. I whirled around and saw the girl. Her dirty blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, her blue eyes were sparkling, fiery, yet innocent.

"I guess I led you on a search," she said, "Didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," I said. The moon was falling through the windows, hitting her perfectly, the moonlight was luminescent making her glow.

"Do you remember?" she asked, her innocent eyes wandering the hall.

"No," I said. I don't know what she was talking about. Did she mean herself? Or my family?

"Oh," she said, a slight frown tugging on her lips.

"What did you want me to well, remember?" I asked, curiously.

"Us," she said, her eyes peering into mine.

"Us?" I said, it sounded more like a question. Had we dated or something? Childhood friends? Relatives? Brother Sister? Or nothing at all?

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"CIA. They really aren't that hard to break into," she said, "and we've met before too."

"Oh," I said. We've met? When? What?How?

"Grant, they've been lying to you," she said walking closer to me.

"Who have?" I asked.

"The ones who care for you. Mom's still alive," she said. Wait. My moms alive!? "She's part of the Circle of Cavan. She's a bad person." she walked closer to me then stopped. "Grant," two more steps. "I missed you." She stepped close enough for me to wrap my arms around her. I did that then looked into her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I have a feeling that this is where I want you everyday. I dint want you to leave me. I'm talking to you in a family lovey way, not the girlfriend type of way. I feel like I've lost you too many times, you're like a sister to me.," I said. She leaned her head into my chest and I put my face in her hair.

"Grant," she said, looking up at me. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie POV**

I felt safe. I felt like I was okay, nothing bad could happen, and nothing will. I felt like I was in the right place. It felt like I was back at the home I never had. I was in my brothers arms, and that was all that matters right now. I don't want him to leave. Not again. Never again.

_*Flashback*_

_"NO!" I screamed trying to run towards Grant. He was being pulled away from me. The only person who loved me was taken. My mother had me pinned to the ground as I screamed, pleading for my brother. He was all I had left, and she wanted him out of her sight, or dead. I tried to get my mother to stop and let me go, to let me run to Grant, to let me stop them. But she wouldn't let me do that. She would have me on the run if I did that. But I couldn't get her off and I couldn't get to my brother. Grant was going to die._

_And I should have done something_

_But I couldn't._

_*End Flashback*_

Not the best childhood memory.

"What's your name?" Grant asked.

"Cammie, don't tell anyone though," I said. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't know I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, lifting my head up.

"You've been gone for so long, I never thought-" I started, but Grant cut me off.

"How long?" he asked.

"Thirteen years," I said, staring into his blue eyes, the same ones as mine. I grabbed his hand and brought him to my room. I got my own, same with Bex. I sat him down on my bed and I did too. I started into his eyes. I couldn't take it. I couldn't keep my mask. I had to. I broke out crying. Almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"It's okay, nothings gonna happen, everything's fine," Grant said, rocking back and forth.

"She's after someone," I said, "but I don't know who."

"Who's she?" Grant asked, stroking my hair.

"Me, darling."

**Grant POV**

A woman with dark brown hair and my blue eyes started at me from the doorway.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"She-That's-" Cammie tried.

"Your mother," she said, "You haven't learned a thing have you Cameron? Do you know that when I say something MEAN it? Obviously not because you're wrapped up in this stupid worthless Childs arms and you've taken off your mask! You're WORTHLESS! You'll be-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Well look at that he knows how to talk, who knew!" the woman said. No, this is NOT my mother. "Well Grant I see your still as stupid as a pig," she punched my in my gut. I roundhouse kicked her neck. "You fight like a girl."

"Stupid-" U was cut off by Cammie punching her mother in the face.

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS! YOU ARE!" she yelled, kicking her in the gut.

"We'll see about that Cameron," my mother got up and got in a fighting position.

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" the speakers started booming through the mansion.

"Goodbye Grant, Cameron," my mother said, disappearing into thin air.

"You've got to come with me," I said, grabbing Cammie's hand.

"She got in..." Cammie said, dumbstruck. "This is all my fault." Cammie just stood there, staring off at where the woman with blue eyes once stood.

"No it's not, come on!" I said tugging on her hand. She was like a rock, she didn't move, and she didn't make a sound. "Come-" she cut me off.

"Shut up," she said, "They've got the place in lock down. We're not going to leave this room. Your bud Jonas is online, checking all rooms. He doesn't know where I am, but he can track you."

"So what your saying is, they can easily find out where I am?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Cam said, "They just can't get in without, well, being hit with lasers, falling into a pit of grenades, being skinned alive, and then being taken down my a bunch of agents. Including Bookworm, Duchess, and Peacock."

"Ouch," I said sitting on the bed.

"I used to have a bigger room, but then they split the rooms up. We have Duchess by herself, and Bookworm and Peacock are together." Cammie said, sitting down next to me.

"Night," I said, laying down. She then laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night Brother," Cammie said.

And then I fell asleep.

**Zach POV**

"Come on guys! We need to get in there now!" I yelled. Jonas was tapping away at his computer, Preston was searching for his mirror, and I was trying to figure out how to get to Grant.

"I need to see how my hair looks! Give me a minute!" Preston said.

"Look in the bathroom there's a mirror right there!" I yelled.

"But that's a low quality mirror! I want MY mirror!" he said. Preston seems like a 3 year old sometimes.

"Preston, stop acting like a baby! Zach, stop fucking yelling!" Jonas said. Jonas isn't the one to be yelling. He's more like a super smart, shy, nice, nerd. Akward.

"I GOT IT!" Preston yelled.

"Congratulations, you found your precious MIRROR!" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I found out how to get past the grenades and avoide being skinned alive!" Preston said.

"While you figured that out, I tried to het through these firewalls on the lasers. I can't get through! It's like Bookworm did these!" Jonas yelled in frustration.

"Wait," I said, like I was just hit in the head.

"What now Zach?" Preston said, flipping through a magazine.

"Does Grant still have his Comm. Unit on?" I asked.

"Let me see..." Jonas said, typing furiously on the computer. "Yeah! We can listen in on him!"

"Come on I wanna hear it!" Preston whined.

Jonas turned on the volume.

"What do you want!" defintly Grant.

"She-That's-" I didn't reconize the voice.

"Your Mother," another voice said, the woman kept blabbing on until I heard the word Cameron. I perked up at this. Cameron like, great spy? Or Cameron as best assassin? Or was it some random girl? They continued talking again and the other womans voice disapeared. Right after the Code Black screatches from the speakers.

"Goodnight Brother." the girl-Cammie I think, said before the unit shut off.

"I-" Preston tried. He couldn't get the words out. He didn't know what to SAY. That's a first for Preston Winters.

**Sorry if it's short! Hope you like it!**

**~Elle**


End file.
